Something Good
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: The Sound of Music AU. Nun-in-training Ruth Evershed is sent to the home of Sir Harry Pearce to be governess to his unruly children. But as Ruth finds her way within this sad family to prepare them for Sir Harry's upcoming engagement, she finds herself the surprise subject of varying levels of scrutiny to all within the Pearce manor.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Good**

"Ruth!"

The sound of a sharp voice shouting her name caused Ruth Evershed to drop the heavy book she was reading. It fell on her foot, eliciting a loud yelp from her, and clattered loudly on the floor. She scrambled to pick it up and stumbled out of her hiding place in her haste. "Yes, Sister?"

"You know you're not supposed to take the books out of the library, Ruth. You're going to get in trouble again!"

Ruth hung her head, knowing full well she'd broken the rules. Again. "I don't like reading in the library. The chapel is so full of light and color," she mumbled, staring down at her drab shoes on the marble floor of the cathedral.

The older nun sighed in resignation. There was a reason Ruth was still a postulant. "The Reverend Mother has summoned you."

"I'll go right now, thanks." Ruth went to rush off, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"The book, Ruth."

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Oh. Right." She handed off her book and went on her way to see the Reverend Mother.

Ruth felt her nerves overtake her the closer she got to the Mother's office. That woman always intimidated her. Ever since Ruth had arrived at the abbey, she'd felt loved and guided and supported by all the nuns, but they terrified her. Most things terrified Ruth. Which was why she liked to stay within the abbey walls and read books in safety.

With a slight huff of determination, Ruth knocked lightly on the door. "You asked for me, Reverend Mother?"

"I did, Ruth, come in."

That voice, so harsh and cold, never failed to give her a twinge of anxiety. Her mouth started to run away with her. "If this is about the lamp, I wear I'll pay penance," she blurted, hoping she'd properly guessed why she was in trouble this time.

"I'm not going to scold you, Ruth, though I may need to. What lamp?" The Reverend Mother's dark hazel eyes narrowed and her thin lips formed their trademark scowl.

"N-nothing," Ruth stammered.

She sighed in exasperation. "Never mind that now. I'm going to send you out."

"Out?" Ruth repeated in confusion.

"Yes, out," the Reverend Mother snapped. "An old family friend is in need of a governess for his children and asked if I knew of one well-suited."

"Me? But I don't know anything about children!" Ruth exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. There's a boy and a girl. Sir Harry is a widower and can't be bothered to worry about his nightmarish offspring."

Ruth suddenly understood. "You're punishing me."

"Let's just say I'm hoping two wrongs will make a right. Or three rights will make a left. Something like that. Suffice it to say, Sir Harry Pearce is an old friend of my father's."

"Your father?"

"Sir Jocelyn Myers," the Mother replied with a dark expression.

"Oh." Ruth knew that name. Sir Jocelyn Myers had been imprisoned for treason.

"I was already a nun at the time. But Harry was very kind to my family. And he's asked for my help," she explained.

Ruth stared with wide, frightened eyes. "And you're going to send me?"

"Well, I've met his children," she replied with a wry smile. "He's expecting you for dinner. So change out of your habit and get going."


	2. Chapter 2

The imposing edifice of the enormous house seemed to grow taller the more Ruth looked at it. With a deep breath and a nervous smile plastered on her face, she raised the enormous brass knocker and let it fall with a rather terrifying yet satisfying thump.

The door was opened a moment later. A very handsome young man wearing a finely pressed suit opened the door with a bright smile. "Hello," he greeted.

"Ruth Evershed. From the abbey. I'm to be the new governess, Sir Harry."

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm not Harry! God no, could you imagine? I'm Dimitri. Come on in, Miss Evershed. Harry and the children are expecting you." Dimitri held open the door for her to enter.

The foyer was grand and sparkling with the gleam of wealth. "Wow," Ruth breathed.

"I know," Dimitri agreed. "I sometimes forget how awesome it is. But then again, I'm the one who has to clean it."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm the butler. And cook. And janitor. All-around errand boy," he teased.

"But you don't watch the children?"

"No, Harry spares me that lovely chore," Dimitri replied with a rather dark tone.

Just then, a screech echoed through the whole house, followed quickly with a small voice shouting, "Graham, give it back! Stop it!"

Dimitri just sighed. "Well, welcome to the Pearce manor. If you wait here, I'll go get Harry. He'll want to give you a primer before we release the hellions on you."

Ruth was left alone in the foyer. The children were yelling indiscriminately upstairs. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. For the time being, she placed her small suitcase by the stairs and wandered into the open door to her left.

It opened into what seemed to be a study. The glass desk and terrifyingly neat stacks of paper did not interest her. No, what had caused Ruth to feel her heart skip a beat were the floor to ceiling bookshelves, all stuffed to the brim with volumes of every kind. Ruth immediately began to peruse the titles. The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam sparked her interest, and she immediately pulled it off the shelf in search of her favorite poem. The abbey library had nothing like this, and she'd missed the variety of literature from before she'd become a postulant.

"What are you doing?" an incredulous voice barked behind her.

Ruth whirled around, the book flying out of her hands and onto the floor. The second time she'd done that just that day alone. "Sorry!" she yelped. Her heart pounded from the shock but continued when she saw who'd interrupted her. Not too tall, not very young, not particularly handsome. But sheer power and virility came off the man in waves, emanating from his broad chest and shoulders, his finely made suit, his sparse but neat hair, his full lips, and his fiery hazel eyes. Ruth was so intimidated, she thought she might faint.

"So you're the governess that Ros sent, are you?" he asked gruffly.

"Ros?" she managed to squeak.

"Reverend Mother, I suppose you call her."

Ruth swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure. "Yes, Sir Harry."

He grimaced. "Just Harry. And you are?"

"Ruth Evershed."

"Ruth. Fine. Put that book back and come meet the children. And I trust you won't be as destructive with my things as they are?" Harry gave a slight chuckle at his own little joke as he turned and walked out of the study.

As quick as she could, Ruth reshelved the book, hoping to return to it another time, and hurried to follow Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Catherine! Graham!" Harry shouted.

There was a tremendous scuffle upstairs and two young children sprinted through the landing and down the stairs.

Harry watched the commotion without comment, but the disapproval and exhaustion over such antics was evident. "Ruth, these are my children, Catherine and Graham. As their governess, you'll be responsible for their care and education and amusement. More than anything, your duty is to keep them out of the way and out of trouble. Which is by no means a simple task. You are to be the fifth governess I've employed."

"Fifth?!"

"This year."

Ruth blanched. It was only June.

Harry continued, "Since the children are on summer holiday from school, you'll have the pleasure of filling their entire days. Please prevent them from destroying my house and the whole of London. I have some work to finish in my study. The Dimitri will show you to your room. We shall have supper in the dining room at six. Do not be late and do not allow the children to be either." And with that, Harry turned and walked into his study, closing the door firmly behind him.

The children turned and looked to Ruth expectantly. "Okay. Um…hello. I'm Ruth. Why don't you tell me how old you are and some things about yourselves?" she asked.

Catherine went first. "My name is Catherine Townsend Pearce and I am nine years old and I like animals. I've got a pet rabbit named Sam and a pet canary with a wonky wing, but he hasn't got a name yet."

"Maybe I can help you come up with a name?" Ruth suggested brightly. Catherine nodded enthusiastically.

Graham then came over and began to tug on Ruth's cardigan. "My name is Graham and I will be five next week and I don't like Catherine's dumb animals. Will you read me a story?"

Ruth was rather taken aback. From what the Reverend Mother and Dimitri and Harry had said, she'd expected these children to be little demons. So far, other than the running and screaming earlier, they were thoroughly charming. She smiled and smoothed back Graham's bright blonde curls. "I would love to read you a story. Why don't I go up to my room and put my things away, and we can meet up in your room," she offered.

Dimitri stepped forward to take Ruth's suitcase and led her up the stairs. Graham and Catherine raced ahead and went into another room further down the hall. Ruth followed Dimitri into a small bedroom with a double bed, a single chair, an armoire, and a full-length mirror. It was spartan, to say the least. But Ruth had been living in a nunnery, so she wasn't one to complain. "Good luck," Dimitri wished her warningly, dropping the case on the floor beside the chair and walking out of the room.

After she'd unpacked her few items of clothing and put her toiletries in the en suite, Ruth ventured back out into the hall. She followed the sounds of bickering children to the nursery. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

The Pearce children seemed to possess an entire toy store in their room. Littered all over the floor were stuffed animals and picture books and board games of every kind. In the far corner was a pink painted wooden hutch, presumably for Sam the rabbit, and beside it hung a small silver bird cage with a squawking yellow canary inside. In the center of the room were Graham and Catherine screeching and throwing things at each other. Altogether a mixture of sights and sounds that made Ruth's head spin.

Once she'd managed to regain the power of speech, Ruth tried to get the children's attention. "Catherine? Graham?" But she'd never been a particularly loud person, and her voice simply wouldn't carry over the cacophony.

She tried a different approach. Ruth walked directly in front of Graham, receiving a stuffed duck thrown directly at her stomach. The cease fire was successful. Graham looked up at her with big brown eyes full of confusion. "Ruth, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention. Would you still like me to read you a story?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, _please_ ," she corrected. "Manners matter."

Catherine walked around Ruth to be in front of her. "Ruth, do you want to meet my animals?"

"I'll tell you what, why don't you both straighten up all this mess and put everything away, and then you show me your animals and I'll read a story to you both," Ruth proposed.

"I don't want to! I want you to read me a story!" Graham whined.

Catherine ignored them both and went to the rabbit hutch. She opened the little door and reached inside to pull out a calico rabbit which struggled in her little arms. "Come meet Sam!"

Ruth was at a bit of a loss. Graham was now crying and wailing, and Catherine was shrieking and utterly manhandling that poor bunny rabbit. "Oh…dear…" Ruth lamented to herself as she tried to figure out what to do.

But the problem was solved for her. Harry appeared at the door, his face in a terrifying expression. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

Everyone immediately fell silent. Catherine dropped Sam and he bounded out of the room past Harry. Graham still had tears streaming down his face but was too scared to make a sound.

Harry spoke in a soft but rather chilling tone. "It is now ten past six. Did I or did I not tell you, Ruth, to ensure that you and the children were punctual for supper?"

"You did, Harry, but…"

"I did not ask you for an excuse," he interrupted sharply. "You and the children shall wash up for dinner and come downstairs to the dining room without further delay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ruth and the children replied in quiet unison.

Harry looked sternly to each of his children and then positively glared at Ruth. He turned and walked back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruth's first night in the Pearce home was rather overwhelming. Graham and Catherine were unruly to say the least. They screamed and fought and ran around, and all of this was done with their father's distinct displeasure, but Harry did nothing about it. He ate his supper with an exhausted sort of resignation in his eyes, ignoring the terrors wrought by his children.

She sat across the table from Sir Harry Pearce, unsure of what she was supposed to be doing to manage the children in their chaos. She tried meekly pleading that they be quiet, that they remain seated, that they finish their food. Her requests fell on deaf little ears.

They were all excused after supper, when Catherine and Graham raced back upstairs to their nursery to be amongst their toys. Ruth followed them much slower, not quite eager to join them.

"Ruth?"

She turned upon hearing Harry call her name. "Yes, Harry?"

"The children have already been informed but likely don't care that I will be spending a week in Paris beginning tomorrow. I have some business to attend there, and I shall be bringing back two friends with me. The children don't know that part yet. You'll prepare them for Malcolm and Juliet's arrival."

"Malcolm and Juliet?"

"Malcolm Wynn-Jones is godfather to both Catherine and Graham. We worked together many years ago, and he is now employed with Ms. Juliet Shaw, with whom I plan to spend a great deal of my time. The children know that I often go to Paris to see Juliet, but this visit will be the first time they've met her. And I'm hoping it will go well."

Ruth regarded Harry carefully. He seemed to be almost…nervous. The prospect of this Juliet Shaw meeting his children, despite his casual mention of it, was causing him some apprehension. So far, this was the first hint at anything Ruth had seen from Harry Pearce that wasn't anger or mockery. "I'll inform the children and assure that they're adequately prepared to behave."

Harry gave a bark of a laugh. "Good luck with that!"

Feeling slightly offended and severely devalued, Ruth made her way upstairs to see to her young charges. Graham and Catherine, despite their general lack of order in anything else they did, seemed to have a routine for bedtime that they stuck to. Catherine was in her pajamas, searching through the piles of toys and stuffed animals. Graham was similarly ready for bed, lying on the floor with a picture book in his hands, gazing at it intently.

"Bedtime?" Ruth asked, trying to give them a pleasant smile.

Catherine immediately let out her frustration. "I can't find Mr. Bug!"

"Who is Mr. Bug?"

"My giraffe!"

Not one to question the strange names children tended to give their stuffed animals, Ruth started helping Catherine sort through all the toys. They came across three giraffes before they found the special Mr. Bug, who was stuffed inside a toy car and buried amidst some loose building blocks.

"Thank you, Ruth. I can go to bed now," Catherine announced.

Ruth nodded. "And well done with your manners. It's always good to say thank you when someone helps you. Do you want anything from me before you go to sleep?" she asked.

"No, I can do it. I'm nine now. But Graham needs help brushing his teeth. And you'll have to take that book away," the little girl warned.

"Why would I take his book away?"

Catherine scoffed, "Because he can't read and he just starts making up the story if he can't figure it out from the pictures." With that, she stomped off to her bedroom with Mr. Bug in tow.

Ruth went to stand over Graham. "Bedtime, Graham. Let's go brush your teeth and then I can read you that story, if you'd like."

Graham put the book down but looked up at Ruth, question burning in his eyes. "Ruth?"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me to read?"

"I'd be happy to. We can start tomorrow. We've got a whole week with just us while your father is away, and I bet you can learn enough that you can read a bit to him and Malcolm and Juliet when they arrive."

Graham's little jaw dropped. "Uncle Malcolm is coming? And Juliet!?"

Ruth realized she probably shouldn't have just blurted that out, especially right at bedtime. "We can talk about it in the morning," she replied gently.

Graham opened his mouth to protest but yawned instead. Obviously he was exhausted and thought the better of it. He handed Ruth his book and took her other hand, leading her to his room. Ruth helped him brush his teeth—though he really seemed like he just wanted company while he brushed his teeth himself—and then tucked him into bed, reading him the book he'd picked out. He fell asleep before it was over, and Ruth turned out the light and closed the door. She checked on Catherine, who was also sound asleep.

When she finally got to her own room, Ruth wasn't sure if she wanted to pass out or cry or possibly both. She took a bath in her en suite, contemplating her situation here. Harry's 'friend' Juliet would be arriving to meet his children. From what Ruth understood about the nature of relationships between men and women, it seemed that Harry might perhaps be looking to marry this Juliet Shaw. Perhaps that was God's purpose in sending Ruth to the Pearce home, to help prepare the children for a new mother. Come to think of it, she had no idea what had happened to Catherine and Graham's mother. It would probably be impolite to ask, but she was quite curious.

Ruth got out of the bath and brushed her hair, slightly annoyed with herself for allowing the ends to get wet. But she sighed and readied herself for bed. Rain was falling outside, a rather pleasant and comforting sound to her mind. She snuggled under the soft sheets and smiled. Tomorrow would be another day, she'd try harder with the children, and perhaps everything would be alright.

Something was scratching under the bed. Ruth bolted upright, heart racing at the odd sound. She turned the bedside light back on and leaned over the edge of the bed to look underneath. Two dark eyes met her gaze. Ruth chuckled to herself and crawled on the floor, reaching to collect the visitor from under her bed. "Hello, Sam," she greeted softly, holding the scruffy rabbit in her arms. "I can't imagine why you came to see me, but I'm glad you did."

His little nose twitched, but he allowed Ruth to hold him. He was shedding all over the place. Ruth made a mental note to warn Dimitri for when he did the wash.

A peal of thunder ripped through the sky outside, causing both Ruth and Sam to jump slightly. A smaller thundering sounded down the hall and stopped at Ruth's door with a light but frantic knocking. "Come in," she called softly.

Graham came inside Ruth's bedroom, his hazel eyes full of tears. Ruth immediately ushered him toward her. He launched himself into her arms and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh dear, is the thunder very frightening?" she asked soothingly, gently stroking his curly blonde hair.

Another clap of thunder cut off any reply. More running down the hall. More knocking. Ruth beckoned entry. Catherine closed the door tight behind her, fear evident in her lovely young face.

Ruth sighed, knowing exactly how this would all turn out. She remembered thunderstorms from her childhood, when she'd run into her mother's bedroom and be shouted at to leave, mocked by Peter for being a baby. The torment of it was a lot for her to bear, even now. She wouldn't impose the same cruelty on these children, entrusted to her care. "Everyone in the bed."

"Sam too?" Catherine asked, leaping onto the bed to join her brother.

In spite of herself, Ruth chucked, "Yes, Sam too. I found him under my bed earlier. Seems everyone ended up here in the midst of the storm. But I think we'll all be safe and comfortable if we stay together."

It took a bit of doing, but they all managed to get settled. Ruth was on the far end of the bed. Graham was curled up against her with Catherine on his other side. Ruth reached out over Graham's head so Catherine could hold her hand, which the young girl squeezed whenever the thunder frightened her once again. Sam the rabbit was happily nestled on the pillow beside Catherine's head.

"Alright, everyone try to get some sleep," Ruth requested.

"I need a story," Graham whined.

Ruth pondered for a moment what sort of story should tell. The thunder answered her question. "You know where thunder comes from, don't you?" she asked somewhat excitedly.

"Where?" Catherine responded, equally eager.

"Zeus is the ancient Greek god of the heavens. He has thunderbolts constructed for him by Hephaestus in the forges of Mount Olympus. And when Zeus has to fight to defend the world, he hurls his thunderbolts across the sky, making a terrible sound to scare away the attackers," Ruth explained.

Graham frowned, considering this tale. "Zeus doesn't sound very nice."

"No, he's not very nice at all," Ruth agreed. "Oftentimes, very powerful people and gods and such aren't very nice. But they have their place just like the rest of us." She continued on to describe the ancient hymns to the gods and the Greek pantheon and all their roles to the mortal world. She was so enjoying herself that she hardly noticed when both Catherine and Graham had fallen asleep. But she needed to get her rest, too.

Ruth turned out the light for the final time and snuggled into bed with the children and rabbit in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was already gone when Ruth woke up with Graham and Catherine and Sam the following morning. Despite getting jostled about by little legs and tiny snores and an absurd amount of fur flying about, Ruth had slept wonderfully. There was something rather comforting about snuggling up with the little ones that she'd never experienced before. And, of course, the bed was of the highest quality, nicer than anything Ruth had ever slept in.

She was able to gently usher the children through their morning. Catherine showered on her own, Graham needed assistance washing his hair in the bath. By the time they made it to the dining room for breakfast, Dimitri was waiting for them with a smile and a large plate of toast and eggs and bacon.

"Ruth, what are we doing today?" Catherine asked, muffled slightly by her mouth full of breakfast.

"Please don't talk with food in your mouth, Catherine. Chew and swallow, and then why don't you tell me what you want to do today?" Ruth asked in return.

Graham interrupted rather loudly. "You promised you would teach me to read!" he screeched.

"And I will, but only if you're polite and you don't yell. That isn't very nice," Ruth chided gently.

Catherine and Graham looked at each other with a sense of awe that Ruth didn't quite understand.

While they were mercifully quiet, Ruth informed them of what Harry had told her the evening before. "Your father is in Paris for the week. And he wanted me to tell you that he's bringing back some friends to stay for a while. Malcolm and Juliet."

Instantly, Catherine squealed in excitement. "Uncle Malcolm is coming!?"

"Yes. And Juliet Shaw, your father's friend. Apparently he's very eager for you to meet her."

Catherine's expression soured. Graham chimed in, "But why does he want us to meet her? He goes to see Juliet all the time and never wants us to come."

"I can't speak for him, but I do know that this is very important to him, Juliet coming here to meet you both. I thought perhaps I could teach you some French so you could greet her, since she's from Paris."

"Juliet is English like us, but she lives in Paris," Catherine explained. "Dad explained when he went to see her without us for the first time last year."

"Well, I think the French might make a nice impression anyway," Ruth reasoned.

Catherine was unconvinced but chose not to comment again. "I'm going to brush Sam," she announced, excusing herself from the breakfast table.

Ruth was left with Graham. They decided to have a reading lesson. She sent him to get a book from the nursery that he wanted, and they sat together on the sofa in the sitting room. Graham already knew his alphabet, but no one had ever taken the time to be patient and help him work through learning actual words yet. But Graham was a frightfully clever little boy, and Ruth quickly discovered that all he needed was a little gentle encouragement. By the time Dimitri called them all in to lunch, he'd mastered a number of full sentences all on his own.

The days went by rather quickly, to Ruth's surprise. Despite the chaos and horror of her first evening with them, Catherine and Graham seemed to be pleasant and calm most of the time. Ruth spent all her time with them, telling stories from mythology and classics, teaching a few French phrases, helping Graham with his reading—which was all the little boy wanted to do now—and talking with them both about whatever caught their fancy.

Ruth and Catherine were sorting out the nursery together the day before Harry was set to return home with Malcolm and Juliet. Graham had already organized the bookshelves, since he could read well enough now to put all his books where he wanted them. Every so often, he'd call out to Ruth for a bit of help or to ask a question, but he was otherwise enthralled by the ability to read quietly by himself. Catherine had told Ruth she was tired of always losing her stuffed animals, so Ruth had offered to help her organize them. Ruth was a horribly cluttered individual, but there was no use in allowing her own habits to negatively impact the children.

"I don't want a new mother," Catherine announced rather suddenly.

Graham put down his book. "Why are we getting a new mother?"

"Because Dad's bringing Juliet to meet us so I bet that means he's going to marry her and she'll be our new mother," Catherine told her brother.

Ruth interjected, "If your dad is going to marry her, he wouldn't just marry anyone, so I bet she's wonderful. And no one could ever take your mother's place."

Catherine's sweet face turned sorrowful. "I miss Mum. It's not fair."

"Did…did your mother die?" Ruth asked rather indelicately and hating herself for it.

"Yes," Catherine told her with a nod. "Just over a year ago. That's why we had to come live with Dad."

"Were you not living here before?"

Catherine shook her head. "Mum and Dad got divorced when Graham was still a baby. Dad was never home and Mum said he was too busy with work and with other women to have a family, so it was better if we left. But when she died, we didn't have anywhere else to go."

Graham took over, asking, "Ruth, why doesn't Dad want us?"

Her heart shattered in her chest. "Whatever could make you think your father doesn't want you?"

"He doesn't pay attention to us ever. All he does is go to meetings and leave town and yell at us," the boy explained.

"At least when he yells, he remembers we exist," Catherine added sadly.

Ruth took a seat on the floor. "Come here, let me tell you a story," she beckoned to the children. They all curled up amidst the blankets and pillows in Graham's reading corner. "There was once a little girl with a wonderful father who loved her very much. But when she was eleven, her father died. And she was so very sad. Her mother sent her off to go to school very, very far away, hoping she wouldn't be so sad if she was away from things that reminded her of her father. But when she came back home for the summer holiday, she found that her mother had gotten married to a different man, who had a son of her own. And for a while, they were a very happy family. The stepfather was a very kind man and he treated the little girl and her new brother with care. But the mother missed the little girl's father who died, and nothing could replace him. In the end, the girl and her stepbrother had to take care of each other because their parents fought a lot and weren't happy. They loved the children as best they could, but it was difficult. And all through that, the little girl grew up and learned to be kind and to remember what it was to have the love of her father and to always provide that love and support to others as best she could."

Catherine turned to Ruth and asked rather astutely, "Was that little girl you, Ruth?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry your dad died," she said in a small voice, hugging Ruth tight.

"I'm sorry your mum died," Ruth replied, gently stroking her hair.

Graham listened to this tale with slightly less understanding than his sister, but he could recognize the general mood and nuzzled against Ruth as well. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head, and the three of them remained quiet. Sad, but quiet. And Ruth decided in that moment that no matter what happened when Harry returned with Juliet, Ruth would not abandon these children or leave them to be unhappy if there was anything she could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruth was anxious all day before Harry and his guests arrived at the house. She'd been charged with preparing the children, to ensure that they were well-behaved. And she wasn't quite sure she'd managed it. She had grown quite close to Catherine and Graham over the course of the week, teaching them and spending time with them, but Ruth wasn't confident in how they'd react to visitors.

And so, when Harry's voice barked out the names of his children, she reminded them to not run indoors, to remember their manners, and to be patient and quiet. With that, they all walked from the nursery and down the stairs.

The look on Harry's face when he saw his children walking calmly and not tearing about chaotically was rather priceless. Ruth nearly laughed at the way his jaw dropped. Her good humor disappeared, however, when the children immediately forgot themselves.

Juliet Shaw, tall and elegant with her pale skin and dark hair perfectly coiffed and her immaculate and fashionable clothes, had a small dog on a leash with her. Catherine gasped in delight and rushed over, dropping to the floor to greet the pup.

"What's your dog's name?" she asked excitedly.

"Her name is Scarlett," Juliet sneered, yanking the leash so the dog was out of Catherine's reach.

Harry placed a gentle hand on her arm to calm his companion. "I got Scarlett for Juliet, Catherine," he explained. "Everyone in Paris has a dog. And I thought she should bring Scarlett to London to meet you, since you like animals so much."

Catherine looked up at her father with delighted awe, but her attention quickly went back to the dog she was trying to make friends with.

Graham, meanwhile, shrieked out, "Uncle Malcolm!" and launched himself at the middle-aged man standing behind Harry and Juliet. Malcolm caught the boy and hugged him close.

"It's lovely to see you, Graham, look how tall you are!" Malcolm greeted happily.

As mortified as she was at the children's behavior, Ruth couldn't help but be relieved. Harry and Malcolm were both treating them gently, and Juliet probably just wasn't used to young children. No one seemed overtly offended or angry, and Ruth figured that was the best she could hope for.

After a moment, she tapped both children on their shoulders. "Graham, Catherine, remember to be polite and greet people properly," she prompted.

Catherine got up from the floor and Graham went back to her side. They stood in front of Juliet and smiled as they spoke in unison, "Bonjour Juliet, bienvenue à Londres."

Harry looked absolutely stunned. Ruth just stood by proudly.

Graham took a step forward. "Je m'appelle Graham. J'ai quatre ans. But I'm going to be five on Tuesday!" he announced.

The adults all chuckled pleasantly.

Catherine took her step forward. "Je m'appelle Catherine. J'ai neuf ans. J'adore les animaux et aussi les films."

Malcolm applauded, "Bravo, both of you!"

Harry was still dumbfounded. "Where on earth did you learn that?" he asked.

"Ruth taught us," Graham replied, looking up at his governess with a happy smile. Ruth just stroked his hair affectionately.

"Dad, Ruth helped us clean the nursery, too. And Sam likes to sleep under her bed. And she helped me name my canary!" Catherine told her father.

"And what's his name?" Harry asked.

"Tori. It's Japanese for bird," Catherine explained.

Harry stared at Ruth, his expression full of confusion and slight suspicion.

Graham had gone back to Malcolm, grabbing his hand. "Uncle Malcolm, come see my books! I can read now!"

Catherine was back on the floor with Scarlett, who was now barking.

Juliet put her free hand on her forehead. "Harry, dear, I'm getting a headache. Where's my room?"

The cacophony was quickly irritating Harry as well. "Graham! Catherine!" he shouted. The children froze immediately. "Go up to your nursery. Do not come down again until you're called for supper." Graham looked to be nearly in tears when Catherine took his hand and they hurried back up the stairs. "Dimitri will bring the bags to your rooms. Malcolm and Juliet, please follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying. And Ruth…" She had been watching the children walk away and turned back to him. "Ruth, you wait for me in my study. I need to have a chat with you," he concluded gruffly.

Everyone went their separate ways. Ruth entered the room off the entryway that she'd discovered her first day in the Pearce home. She loved Harry's library and had been meaning to ask him if she might borrow a book now and again for her own personal reading. If the fire in Harry's eyes as he yelled out orders was any indication, now was not the time. Still, as she waited, she wandered along the bookshelves and took note of all the tomes she hoped to read. Oh to be among secular books again was simply wonderful. She'd lived at the abbey a long time, and while she loved it, there were so many things about the outside world she hadn't realized she missed. Books, of course, and the sounds of children's laughter, and, strangely, the bustle of cars in the streets.

The door closed sharply behind her. Ruth turned in surprise to see Harry staring at her, his eyes dark and cold, his full lips pressed into a harsh line. They both stared at each other for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "What have you been doing with my children?"

Ruth immediately bristled at the tone and implication of that question. In spite of how her heart thundered anxiously in her chest, Ruth stood tall. "I have done exactly what you asked of me. I've been making sure they behaved. I've been spending time with them. And I've been teaching them."

"You've been teaching them French and Japanese, you taught Graham how to read, and as I walked by the nursery just now, I overheard them arguing about who could win, Zeus or Thor, so you've taught them Greek and Norse mythology as well," Harry sneered.

She could tell she was in trouble. She'd been in enough of it to know the signs. But in this case, she wasn't quite sure why. And her defiance from before shrank into nervous fear. "Should…should I not have?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at her. "You're a nun, Miss Evershed. I expected you to terrify them with bible stories of God's might and maybe give them a little Latin."

"Tech-technically I'm a postulant. I'm not a nun yet," she corrected with a slight stutter.

"Well now I'm not even sure if you're that! Where did you get all of this nonsense from?"

Ruth was properly offended now. "I have a degree in Classics from Oxford, and I am fluent in nine languages. You've brought me here to teach your children, and I refuse to limit that teaching to the Church or whatever ridiculous draconian ideals you have in this house! And, since I've probably spent more time talking to your children this week than you have in their whole lives, I don't think you're one to tell me or anyone what's best for them! My god, I know you were only saddled with them because their mother died, but how heartless do you have to be to not want them? Graham is so little but he's brilliant, he picks up on anything in an instant and he remembers everything. And Catherine is so full of love and she's so hurt and alone, she just doesn't know where to place her trust. That's why she loves the animals so much, they can't break her heart the way you have! And all either of those beautiful children need is some gentle care, for someone to pay attention to them and to show some loving affection. You can't imagine how desperately they want it to be you instead of me."

"Ruth…" he interrupted warningly.

"No, I'm not finished…"

"Oh yes you are!" Harry bellowed, stunning her into silence.

Ruth froze. Her mind finally caught up with her traitorous mouth and she realized what she'd said. If she weren't so petrified, she'd have buried her face in her hands and ran away. As it was, she couldn't seem to make her feet move.

Harry strode purposefully from where he stood to sit behind his desk. He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together in his lap. His face was red with rage, but he was breathing slowly through his nose to calm himself down. Eventually, he spoke again, this time quite softly. "Ruth, I need you to go out."

"Are you sending me back to the abbey?"

"No. I'm sending you to the shops. Graham's birthday is on Tuesday, and as you pointed out, you'd know better than I would what he wants as a gift. I'd like you to charge whatever it is to my account, and I'd like you to arrange for a small party for the household on Tuesday. Something that will make Graham forget for just one night that he has no mother and only a father who he believes doesn't want him. Which I promise you is quite untrue."

"It is?" Ruth asked, hope suddenly filling her heart.

"Before she got sick, Jane and I were involved in a bitter custody battle. She refused to allow me to see the children. I petitioned the court for my parental rights but was denied at every turn. My failings as a husband and my betrayal against my wife were apparently such a blight on my character that I was prevented from being a father until Jane's untimely passing. The children do not know any of this, nor should they. Their memory of their mother should not be tainted by petty rivalries, and I hope I can trust you to keep this information to yourself," Harry implored gravely.

Ruth was utterly shocked. The depth of feeling this man clearly possessed behind that sharp voice and hard mask was beyond her comprehension in that moment. "Yes, sir. I'm…I'm sorry."

Harry merely waved her away dismissively. "You may return to the children now."

She nodded and urged her lead feet to carry her from the room.

"Oh, Ruth?" he called after her.

"Yes?" she replied, pausing and turning back to him.

The smallest hint of a smile flickered on Harry's face. "You're free to borrow any books you'd like."


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy birthday Graham!" everyone cheered as the little boy blew out the five candles on his cake.

He was absolutely overjoyed. Ruth hadn't seen him so happy in the two weeks she'd been living at the house. At the moment, he was sitting on Malcolm's lap in a big armchair as they all gathered in the living room. Dimitri was cutting the cake. Harry and Juliet were seated together on the sofa, and Catherine was on the floor playing with Scarlett. Ruth sat off to the side, watching this lovely little family come together.

Harry seemed to have taken her inappropriate and rather rude yelling to heart. He was enraptured by his children, his smiling eyes going from Graham chatting away with Malcolm to Catherine teaching Scarlett tricks. He held Juliet's hand, but he met Ruth's eyes more than his female companion's. It made sense, certainly. Ruth was taking care of his children. Of course Harry would be looking to her when he was making a better effort as a father. The fact that an electric jolt seemed to course through Ruth's body whenever he looked at her was beside the point.

"At my party, I'd prefer to avoid cake, if possible. You know our friends won't eat anything with that many calories anyway. Spend the money on better champagne, Harry dear," Juliet instructed, tearing Harry's attention back to her.

Graham paused eating his chocolate cake that Ruth had picked up from the bakery, knowing it was his favorite. "What party? Dad, this is my party!"

Harry replied with surprising patience, "Yes, Graham, this is your party. But in a few weeks, we're going to throw a party for Juliet. She isn't in London very often and all her friends want to see her, and if she's going to be coming to live here, it would be good for all of my colleagues to get to know her."

"Do we get to come to the party?" Catherine asked.

"Of course. You'll have your dinner before people arrive, but you can both get dressed up for the dancing, just as long as you're on your best behavior," he warned.

Catherine's face lit up. "And Ruth too?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Where you go, Ruth goes, isn't that how it is?"

It was at this point that Ruth's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to a party. I'm just the governess. And I've got nothing to wear!" she protested.

"Well you'll only be there when the children are. You can hide after you put them to sleep," Juliet pointed out.

"To bed," Ruth corrected.

Juliet just waved her hand dismissively.

Harry gave her an odd look and turned his attention back to Ruth. "You should get yourself a new dress when you go shopping for the children."

"I'll help you pick out something pretty!" Catherine volunteered happily.

And so it was settled. Harry and Malcolm and Juliet worked with Dimitri to plan the formal party, and Ruth helped prepare the children. She worked with them extensively on proper manners so they wouldn't embarrass Harry or his guests. And, hopefully,this party would go a long way to letting Juliet warm to the children as well. Ruth hadn't gotten a very strong impression on Juliet; she avoided Ruth and the children at all costs, and whenever they were all together, Juliet tended to ignore her in conversation. Which was all perfectly fine. Ruth was only the governess, and she had no business trying to carry on any sort of relationship with Juliet Shaw. More than likely, Ruth wouldn't be needed as governess anymore if Juliet was to become the children's stepmother. But that was all probably a long way off.

The night before the big party, when all the arrangements were being finalized, Ruth put the children to bed and went down to Harry's study to speak to him, as she had begun doing every other evening. He'd wanted to be more involved with his children, and she was more than willing to let him. They collaborated on everything to do with Catherine and Graham's education and activities. And Ruth got to borrow books from Harry's library.

"Good evening, Ruth," Harry greeted, smiling pleasantly at her from his large leather chair behind his pristine desk. He had been writing notes of some kind, but he closed the file and put his pen down upon her entrance. "I always know when you come by to see me because you never seem to knock."

She frowned. "You are expecting me."

"Yes, but even when I'm expecting someone, they tend to give me the courtesy of knocking. After all, you never know what I might be getting up to down here all on my own at all hours of the night," he teased.

"It's nine-thirty, Harry," she pointed out. Nevertheless, Ruth caught the subtle inference he made, and her cheeks blushed furiously.

Harry chuckled lightly and sat back in his chair, folding his arms. "What's on your mind tonight, Ruth?"

"I went shopping with the children. They're very excited for the party. And I do think they'll be properly behaved. The both of them did very well out in town today."

"I take it you've all gotten your new outfits for the occasion?"

She nodded. "Graham has his little tuxedo all perfectly tailored. Catherine has a beautiful pink dress she's very excited about."

"And you?"

The way Harry looked at her, Ruth felt her breath catch in her throat. He was about ten feet away, but his eyes seemed to shine in a way that made her feel like he was only inches from her. She stammered, "I…yes, I got a dress. Erm, Catherine picked it out for me. And Graham liked the color."

"What color is it?" he asked, seemingly far more interested in Ruth's new dress than even she was.

"Blue. Pale blue."

He nodded in approval. "Like your eyes?"

"Yes…no…I'm not sure. I didn't really notice."

"I look forward to seeing you in something other than black."

"You do?" she asked in surprise.

"I must confess, Ruth, you confound me."

Ruth, who had never thought of herself as worthy of any thought from anyone, was utterly perplexed by that statement. It must have shown in her face, because Harry started to laugh.

"Honestly, you're probably the most brilliant person I've ever met. I called my contacts at Oxford. You know I went there as well?" Ruth shook her head, stunned into silence. "Well, I did. Everyone I spoke to had phenomenal things to say about you. And instead of accepting the jobs you were offered in research and in intelligence, you joined a convent. And for the life of me, I cannot imagine why."

"My mother died," she replied simply. And really, it wasn't a very interesting story. "My father died when I was eleven, and he wanted me to get a great education, which I got. I learned everything I possibly could. But when my mother died, I realized I had no purpose to anything I learned. I had no direction and no real home. My mother was always very religious, so I began going to church again, and I finally felt a sense of belonging among the nuns. My stepfather was busy handling his son, my stepbrother. They have their own problems without worrying about me, so I joined the convent. And living my life in devotion to God's will has been more rewarding than anything else I've ever done."

"Really?"

She smiled. "It was God's will to bring me here, to your children. And I think you've seen, Harry, they're absolutely wonderful. I really love being their governess."

"You are a great blessing on this family," he told her softly.

"Th-thank you."

"I'll see you at the party tomorrow, Ruth."

She gave a curt nod. "Goodnight, Harry." And with that, Ruth turned and fled out of the study and up to her room.

The party was finally upon them. Graham and Catherine were dressed perfectly and standing beside their father and Juliet to greet all of the guests. Ruth stood nearby to keep a watchful eye. Malcolm came and brought her a glass of champagne. "To ease your nerves. You look far too lovely to be fidgeting," he said.

She chuckled and took a sip. "Oh, I haven't had champagne in so long!"

"When was the last time for you?"

"When I graduated Oxford, I think. How about for you?"

"Lunch yesterday," he admitted.

Ruth laughed, "I can see why the children adore you, Malcolm. You're very gentle but that sneaky wit of yours is rather charming."

Malcolm grinned pleasantly. "I picked that up from Harry. I went to Oxford with him and with Jane, his ex-wife. They were never properly suited. But she was beautiful and she challenged him. I think Harry was just pleased to have succeeded in charming the ice queen she was. But their competition proved rather nasty, and I ended up on his side through all the fighting. I was just a bookish mathematician when I met Harry. He took me under his wing, and I've been rather successful thanks to his kindness."

"And now you work for Juliet?"

"Yes, she's another one, tough as nails. She's the only woman I've ever seen stand up to Harry and really put him in his place. They're good sparring partners, like he and Jane were when times were good. But now that he's mostly retired, I think they stand a better chance."

"So he is going to propose to her?"

"Oh yes, I have no doubt. He's asked me to find out her ring size."

Ruth gazed over at the four people greeting their guests. Juliet was stunningly beautiful and elegant. She wore the most exquisite gold gown with a large bow on her shoulder, but even that couldn't detract from her stunning face. Harry stood beside her in his sharp tuxedo, looking more dashing than Ruth had yet seen him. His hand was gently placed on the small of her back as he introduced her to his friends and colleagues she did not yet know. And then there were Graham and Catherine, both polite and charming as can be. All in all, the picture of a perfect family. Ruth thought they looked happy. And that was what mattered. If she had the smallest hand in making this family able to come together, she was certain the Lord would smile upon her for her efforts.

Harry eventually led everyone inside to join the party. There was only about an hour before the children had to go to bed, and Harry promised they could participate in the dancing, so long as they didn't get in the way. Ruth stepped forward to usher the children into the ballroom where the string quartet was already playing and a few couples had begun dancing.

"Stay off to the side, please, you don't want to get trampled," she warned.

"Ruth, will you dance with me?" Graham asked, holding his hand out in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Catherine started laughing at her brother, but Ruth wouldn't let his confidence flag. "I would be honored, Graham, thank you."

They were a bit awkward together, Graham being so little and Ruth being rather clumsy. They both stepped on each other's feet. Catherine tried to instruct them in the steps as she copied the other couples dancing. Eventually, nearly falling over with laughter, Ruth picked Graham up and swayed him side to side in her arms. That seemed to suit him just fine.

"May I cut in?"

Ruth turned to see Harry standing by, holding his hand out as his son had done to Ruth earlier. As though lost in a daze, she put Graham back on the floor and let Harry lead her in a waltz.

Graham scampered over to the wall where Catherine was watching with an awed smile. Their father and Ruth were staring deeply into each other's eyes and moving with a natural, beautiful grace. Across the room, Juliet was also watching Ruth and Harry with a scowl. Graham looked at her and at his governess and turned to his sister. "I don't want Juliet to be our new mum. I want Ruth."

Catherine just smiled, her eyes trained on the way her father was smiling in a way she hadn't seen ever in her life. "I think Dad does, too."


	8. Chapter 8

For all Harry knew, he could have been dancing on a cloud instead of in the ballroom of his own home. Ruth moved with surprising grace and elegance. Her left hand was resting on his shoulder and her right hand was held tight in his left. The soft blue chiffon of her dress was a lovely texture under his right hand resting in the middle of her back as he led her in a waltz. And best of all, her bright blue eyes were looking right at him. All of her attention, all of her lovely care and sheer brilliance was focused right on him.

"Harry, the music's stopped," she murmured. All around them, other dancing couples had broken apart to applaud the musicians.

But Harry just smiled and pulled her closer against him. "One more dance," he whispered. Her soft breasts pillowed on the plane of his chest and he could practically feel her rapid heartbeat. She allowed his close embrace, weaving her arm around his neck and resting her cheek against his jaw. Everything about her was soft and lovely, and Harry wanted all of it.

As subtly as he could manage, he waltzed them out the side door and onto the balcony, hiding away in the corner. When her back hit the wall, she pulled away slightly to look up at him. "Harry…" Her voice was barely audible, but he could hear her desire quite clearly. And slowly, slow enough so she could stop him if she wanted, Harry leaned in to brush his lips against hers. She melted into his kiss, moaning softly as his tongue traced her mouth before delving inside. She tasted like magic.

Their kiss grew more and more heated. Ruth tangled her fingers in his hair. Harry's hands wandered down her waist, caressing her hips and her bum. He pulled up the hem of her dress, searching for the heat of her bare thighs.

Ruth gasped at his touch. She moved her lips to his cheek, her tongue darting out over and over. Harry turned and opened his eyes.

"Scarlett! Dammit!" he groaned, rolling away from the little dog licking his face. It had seemed like such a good idea to have her sleep in bed with him when she was adorably snuggled against his arm during the night. The wake up at first light was significantly less enjoyable.

The dog settled back down when Harry scratched her ears. He leaned back in his lonely bed and stared at the pale shadows on the ceiling and sighed sadly.

What a wonderful dream he'd been having. Of course it was only a dream. He'd danced with Ruth at the party, such a sweet and beautiful dance, his eyes drawn to hers, his heart racing at her touch. But when the band ended their song, Ruth told him the music had stopped, and she'd fled from his arms to go put the children to bed. Harry hadn't taken her out on the balcony. Harry hadn't kissed her. Harry hadn't touched and caressed her in the intimate manner he now dreamed of nearly every night.

The morning after the party, he and Malcolm and Juliet had been alone at breakfast. Concerned about what could be detaining his now often punctual children and their governess, he'd gone up to the nursery to investigate. He found Graham crying and Catherine sullenly brushing her rabbit, Sam. Harry took his little boy in his arms and learned, through Graham's wracking sobs, that Ruth had said goodbye to them during the night and gone back to the abbey because she couldn't be their governess anymore. Graham had apparently thought it was just a bad dream and was now feeling the full brunt of abandonment. Catherine had thought it was because Harry had fired Ruth, and it took quite a bit of persuading for his daughter to believe him when he said that he had nothing to do with her departure and Ruth hadn't even told him she was going.

Harry, of course, was a fully-grown man and a knight of the realm. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't very well break down and cry the way his five-year-old son did. Without a governess, however, Harry now felt it was his responsibility to spend the day with his children. Ruth had wanted him to be gentle and kind and patient with them, and if she wasn't here to do it, he would follow her example in her absence. He sent Dimitri to drive Malcolm and Juliet around town shopping wherever they wanted. Harry stayed in the nursery all day with Catherine and Graham.

They were delighted to get him all to themselves and to show him all the things they loved and tell him everything Ruth had taught them. He thoroughly made their day by bringing them into his study and allowing him for the first time in their lives to explore his library. Graham was particularly spellbound. Harry was pleased to see that the boy's tears had stopped and even more pleased to see the keen intellect his son possessed.

"Dad, what's this book about?" Graham asked for the fiftieth time.

Harry took a look at the title and gave a short synopsis of Jane Austen's Emma before telling Graham that perhaps he should wait a few years before he tried to read it. But then Harry noticed that there was a gap amongst his Austen collection. A pang of sadness echoed in his heart. Persuasion was missing. That was the book Ruth had asked to borrow two days before. She may have left it in her room when she packed her things and left. Strangely, Harry hoped she'd kept it.

Malcolm and Juliet returned just before dinner. To give Harry a break, Malcolm offered to stay with the children for a while. Juliet asked Harry to join her for a drink in the living room.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked pleasantly, pouring them both a scotch.

"It was fine. I think it's more interesting to ask if you had a nice day," she replied, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched up her forehead.

"Actually, it was rather lovely. My children are quite wonderful. I'd never really noticed before."

Juliet hummed noncommittally as she took the glass he offered. "So it's true, Ruth has left us?"

Harry took a sip of his drink before answering. "It seems so. She told the children late last night that she couldn't be their governess anymore. Didn't say a word to me. Did something happen at the party to upset her? I thought she seemed to be having a nice time."

"Oh something certainly happened at the party, Harry," Juliet laughed humorlessly. "That's why I followed her upstairs to speak with her last night. The way you two were dancing, the way you've been staring at each other. I had to ask her."

Harry frowned. "Ask her what?"

"If she's in love with you."

"What!? Juliet, she's a nun!"

"She's not a nun yet, and she is still a woman, Harry, and very few of us are immune to your charms."

He felt as though he was going to be sick. He knew what he was doing at that party. He knew why he wanted to dance with her, he knew what he was foolishly hoping for. And it had driven her away. "What did she tell you?" he croaked.

"She didn't tell me anything. But I could see it all over her face. She is in love with you. And she's run away back to the abbey to hide from her feelings. And that just leaves us with one more question."

"And that is?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Juliet, I…"

She cut off whatever feeble excuse he'd yet to find. "If you are, and I think we both know that it's true, you'd better do something about it. Don't let the opportunity to be happy pass you by." Juliet crossed to where Harry sat on the sofa and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Au revoir, Harry," she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused as to this bizarre turn of events.

"There's nothing for me in London. I'm going back to Paris where I belong. And I think you should hug those children of yours and go speak to a young woman who I don't think will ever become a nun."

Juliet's last words had echoed in Harry's head for days. She'd departed that very night, leaving Malcolm to remain for the full planned visit with Harry and the children. She also left the dog Harry had given her. And in an effort to ensure that Catherine didn't try to stay up all night with her new puppy, Harry had allowed Scarlett to stay in his bedroom.

"What am I to do, Scarlett?" he asked the little dog. "I'm in love with a woman who wants to pledge herself to God."

Scarlett just panted at him and licked his hand. Harry chuckled and gave the dog a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The children were so disappointed and so sullen. Malcolm had never seen them like this before. He'd visit them often when they lived with Jane, since he was still their godfather even if he was always much closer friends with Harry. They'd always been rambunctious, enthusiastic children. Even after their mother died, Catherine had taken solace in her animals and caring for her brother, and Graham had largely continued on in his own little charming and demanding manner.

But with Ruth as their governess, both of them had learned patience and understanding, and Malcolm was coming to see that they had probably never loved anyone the way they'd grown to love her. And now with her gone, they were so lost.

Harry had done his best to keep them entertained, to try to get their spirits up. He'd taken them all to the zoo, and they'd had a lovely and wonderful day before Graham had suddenly gone very quiet. When Malcolm asked him what was wrong, he'd replied, "Ruth told us a story about elephants and I miss her." She'd only been gone a week.

It was the very next day that Harry had been out of the house in meetings all day, leaving Malcolm to mind the children, which he was all to happy to do. And it was then that he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Graham, Catherine, get your coats, we're going on an outing," he announced.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"I thought it might be nice if we went to visit Ruth," Malcolm offered.

Graham and Catherine both began squealing in excitement. They all made their way through the city to the abbey Ruth had come to them from.

As they approached the imposing edifice, Malcolm took them aside. "Now, remember that this is a convent and this is where nuns live, so we have to be extra quiet and respectful, alright?"

"Best manners?" Graham asked.

"Yes, best manners."

Catherine nudged her brother. "Just like Ruth taught us," she reminded him.

Malcolm's heart warmed at the way that woman had affected these children. She'd been able to get through to them the way no one ever had, and they absolutely loved her for it. He hoped that this impromptu visit might inspire her to return to the Pearce manor, or at the very least explain why she'd gone. From speaking to Harry, Malcolm learned that Ruth had given no indication whatsoever as to her hasty departure. But the subject had made Harry very uncomfortable, so Malcolm had tried to avoid it since.

He picked up Graham to allow the little boy to use the door knocker at the abbey entrance. The three of them stood waiting for a minute before the door was opened by a kindly nun. "Yes?"

"Hello, we want to see Ruth," Graham demanded.

"Graham!" Catherine scolded with a hiss.

The little boy frowned. "Sorry. We would like to see Ruth, please," he amended.

The nun chuckled good-naturedly. "You must be the Pearce children," she greeted. "And are you Sir Harry Pearce?" she asked Malcolm.

"Oh goodness no, I'm the children's godfather. But we would all like to see Ruth, if she's available to receive us," he answered.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ruth has taken a vow of silence and solitude. She has remained alone in her room since her return ten days ago. She will not be receiving anyone."

Catherine, Graham, and Malcolm all visibly deflated. "Oh. I see," Malcolm said, unsure of what else to say. "Well, I suppose we won't trouble you any further, Sister. Come along, children."

"I'll be sure she receives the message that you came to call," the nun offered.

"Please tell her that we love her very much and we want her to come home," Catherine said, sniffing back tears.

Inside the abbey, the nun closed the front door and sighed sadly.

"What was that?" a sharp voice asked.

"Oh, Reverend Mother, I didn't see you there!"

"Was that a child I heard?"

The nun nodded. "Yes, the Pearce girl. The children and their godfather came to see Ruth. It broke my heart to tell them she wasn't receiving visitors. They were so upset. Wanted me to tell her that they love her and want her to come home to them."

The Reverend Mother frowned, considering for a moment. "Please bring Ruth to my office."

"But she's taken a vow of silence and solitude…"

"She's been quiet long enough. It's time I had a talk with her," she insisted.

Ros sat in her office waiting for Ruth and wondering why she hadn't received an angry call from Harry Pearce. Ruth had returned so unexpectedly from the Pearce manor, and she hadn't told anyone what had happened. Ros assumed that if Harry fired her, he would have called to complain to Ros for sending him a postulant who destroyed his household. That wouldn't have been a far cry from what might have been expected of Ruth. And if Ruth had left on her own accord, why had she remained silent? No, something must had happened, and if Malcolm and the Pearce children were coming to beg for their governess back, it was high time Ros figure out what was going on.

"You summoned me, Reverend Mother?" Ruth asked, entering the office.

"I'm surprised Harry didn't teach you to knock," Ros quipped.

Ruth blushed immediately but didn't respond.

"Please sit, Ruth." When the postulant did as she was asked, Ros continued, "You had visitors today. But obviously due to your wish to remain quiet and alone in your room, they had to be turned away. And I believe they were crying."

"Who?"

"Malcolm Wynn-Jones brought Graham and Catherine Pearce to see you and apparently to ask for you to return."

Ruth's eyes dropped to her hands wringing in her lap. She didn't say a word.

"I have to ask, Ruth, why did you leave them? Did Harry send you away?"

"No, I didn't even tell him I was going," she replied, ashamed.

"Did he do anything to make you unwelcome or uncomfortable in his home? He didn't…"

"Oh no, Harry was wonderful!" Ruth assured her. "I mean...he was...and-and I was...but we...and I didn't..."

Ros frowned. "Find your words and explain, please."

Ruth took a deep breath. "I was in the Pearce house to do God's will to prepare Graham and Catherine for their new stepmother, and instead I somehow ruined everything."

"What new stepmother?"

"Harry brought a woman he's been seeing in Paris to meet the children. Malcolm said Harry planned to propose to Juliet."

"Juliet Shaw?!"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Juliet Shaw is a cow," Ros muttered.

Ruth looked rather scandalized. "I thought she was rather elegant. But after what she said, I knew I had to leave."

Ros's eyes narrowed with concern. "What did she say to you?"

"She said she could see that I was in love with Harry and that he was falling in love with me." Ruth's face was bright red as she admitted such things to the Reverend Mother.

Immediately, Ros softened. "And are you in love with him, Ruth?"

Ruth looked up, blinking back tears. "I don't know," she said in a quiet, shaky voice. "I can't be. I renounced all those things when I came to the abbey."

"You very well can be, regardless of why you came here. Are you in love with him?" she asked again.

"He makes me feel like...like nothing I've ever felt. I lived a secular life, I dated at university, but Harry is unlike any man I've ever known."

Ros couldn't help but give a small smile. "And does he love you, as Juliet said?"

"He's supposed to propose to her. Why on earth would he want me instead?"

"That isn't what I asked."

Ruth swallowed hard, feeling wildly uncomfortable having this conversation with the Reverend Mother. "The way he would look at me sometimes...the way he'd talk to me and tease me...the way we danced together...that's why I had to leave. I couldn't be the reason Harry and Juliet don't get married!"

"Harry Pearce is a grown man in full control of his actions, Ruth. I think he knows his mind and his heart enough to make his own choices. But you know that love between a man and a woman is a divine expression, don't you? True love is a gift from God, the greatest gift we can receive on Earth. And you owe it to yourself and to God to determine if Harry Pearce is His true path for you," she explained gently. "First thing tomorrow morning, you will return to the Pearce manor, you will apologize to Harry for leaving so abruptly, and you will hug those children who love you so much. If nothing else, they deserve to see you."

"But what do I say to Harry?" Ruth asked anxiously.

"You can tell him I've forced you to go back until he's found another governess, if that would make you feel better."

Ruth's eyes went wide. "You want me to lie to him?"

"Who says I'm lying? You will stay in that house until Harry asks you to leave," Ros ordered. "Now you may return to your room and pack for your departure."

With that, Ruth was dismissed from the Reverend Mother's office feeling very conflicted indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: M-rating for the end of this chapter**

Ruth rang the bell at the Pearce manor and felt a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She had no way of knowing who or what would greet her behind that door, but the Reverend Mother had ordered her to return and Ruth's own heart had begged it from her as well.

As soon as Juliet had asked her if she was in love with Harry, Ruth knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was. And in the days she'd spent without him, away from his home and his children, she ached for him. His smile and his laugh and the twinkle in his eye when he teased her and the low timbre of his voice when they were alone and the touch of his hand and the heat of his presence and the power of his posture and the gentleness of his heart. All of those little things she had come to learn about him through caring for his children. All of those little things that caused her to reevaluate her original poor opinion of him. All of those little things that made her very soul long for him. Yes, she was truly in love with Harry Pearce.

Whether he returned those sentiments remained to be seen. If he didn't, if he still intended to marry Juliet Shaw, Ruth would do as she was told and care for the children until Harry found a new governess. But if he did, oh if he did! Ruth wasn't sure how she would react to such a declaration from him, whether she would faint in surprise or leap into his arms and kiss him or any of other embarrassing displays of her overwhelming affection and desire for him. Only time would tell.

The front door opened, revealing Dimitri's handsome face. He broke into a smile upon seeing her. "You're back!"

"I'm back. Is Harry in? Where are the children?" she asked.

"Harry's in his study. The children are in the nursery. I think Malcolm might be up there with them."

"Thanks." Ruth put her suitcase down and gave Dimitri a hug. "It's so good to be back. I've missed it here. I've missed you all."

"You've been very missed, too," he assured her.

Ruth hurried up the stairs to see Catherine and Graham. As conflicted and confused as she was about Harry, there was no question in her mind about how she felt about his children.

As soon as she opened the door, they both ran exuberantly to hug her. "Ruth! Ruth, you're home!" they squealed.

She laughed at their excitement, touched nearly to tears at their affection. "Yes, I'm back. I heard you came to visit me at the abbey yesterday and I was so sorry I couldn't see you. I've missed you both so much." Ruth bent down to hold them both in her arms and shower their little faces with her kisses.

Malcolm, who had been playing with Catherine and her animals, put Sam the rabbit back in his hutch and came over. "It's so lovely to see you, Ruth," he greeted warmly.

"And you, Malcolm. I'm sorry for my hasty departure, but I'm glad you've been here in my absence," she replied.

Graham was hugging Ruth as tight as he could and pulled away only to say, "Ruth, it's not the same without you. Are you going to stay forever now?"

She stroked his curly blonde hair. "I'll have to talk to your father. Is he in the study?"

Catherine nodded. "He's always in the study now. He plays with us and takes us on outings, but then he goes in his study. I think he's sad."

Ruth's heart skipped a beat. "Surely he's spending time with Juliet, too."

As if on cue, Scarlett wandered into the nursery wagging her tail. Catherine went to pick up the little dog and told Ruth, "Juliet left. But Scarlett lives with us now."

What all that meant, Ruth wasn't quite sure. The trepidation and confusion must have showed on her face. Malcolm smiled softly and offered, "I'll stay up here with the children if you'd like to go talk to Harry."

Ruth nodded. She promised Graham she'd be back to play with him soon and prized his arms off her. She closed the nursery door behind her and hurried down the stairs. When she reached the study, she paused, unsure of how to go about all of this. If Juliet was gone, what did that mean for her? Did she dare let her heart dream? Should she be brave and profess her feelings, or perhaps allow Harry to take the lead?

With a steadying breath, she opened the door, not bothering to knock. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Ruth!" he exclaimed. She saw a hint of pleasure in his surprised expression, which she took as a very good sign. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Heaven forbid anyone in the household barge in and interrupt what might possibly be the most terrifying but important conversation in Ruth's life.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted softly. He stood up from his desk chair to approach her, but she held out her hand to stop her. "No, stay there. Stay seated. That's…familiar."

Harry sat back down.

She swallowed hard and blurted, "The children said Juliet left."

A sly smile crossed his lips. "Yes, she went back to Paris. She didn't want to stay with a man who is in love with someone else."

Ruth's heart was thundering in her chest. "A-are you?"

Harry's smile widened. "Yes, but she left because she's going to marry God. And I am very good, but I can't quite compete with that."

In spite of her, Ruth had to chuckle at that. The sound, however, got a bit strangled. She cleared her throat and dared to take a few more steps toward him, standing beside his desk, closer than she'd ever been to him as he sat in that chair. "What if she wanted to return? What if she made a mistake by leaving? What would you do then?" she challenged.

"Then I would ask her why she left in the first place, why she didn't say goodbye, and why she wanted to return," he replied softly. "Might she give me those answers?"

Ruth averted her gaze to her shoes and back up at him, trying and failing to school her expression. "She might tell you that she was confused and frightened by what she was feeling, and she didn't say goodbye because she knew she wouldn't be able to say it to your face. And she wants to return because she adores your children."

"Only my children?"

"Not only your children." Her voice came out as a whisper now. The tension in the air between them was thick with emotion, each one waiting for the other to take the final leap.

Harry broke the silence, reaching out to take her hand from where it rested on his desk. "Ruth…"

"Yes, Harry?"

Their eyes met. A thousand and one things passed between them in a single instant. Ruth felt as though she may burst from the flurry of emotions, the fullness of her heart, the aching need this beautiful man inspired within her. "Ruth, I…" His words were cut off as she fell into his arms and on his lap, her lips pressed to his.

In an instant, he pulled her close and moved his mouth over hers with a hungry urgency she'd only dreamed of. His every touch lit her aflame with desire. She held his face in her hands, keeping him anchored to her. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as he deepened their kiss.

Eventually, he had to pull away so they could both catch their breath. "I love you," he said, finally finishing what he'd intended to say a moment before.

Ruth inhaled sharply in disbelief. She buried her face in his neck, reveling in the feel of his strong arms encircling her. "This cannot be happening to me," she murmured, muffled against him.

"And why can't this be happening to you?" he asked, pulling her back to look at him.

"I suppose I just feel like I haven't done anything to deserve this sort of happiness. The very idea that you could love me…"

"I do love you, Ruth. You are brilliant and kind, you've taught my children and me how to be happy, and you are the most beautiful, charming, perfect woman I've ever known. It is I who does not deserve to have you here in my arms."

She pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you, Harry," she told him, realizing she hadn't spoken the words aloud to him.

The look of sheer joy on his face was a sight to behold. "Then I suppose we both must have done something good to deserve all this."

Ruth kissed him again, because she could, because she never wanted to stop. The way he caressed her lips with his own, the way his tongue tangled with hers, it was better than she'd ever fantasized. Needing more, she shifted on his lap and hiked up her skirt so she could straddle his hips. Harry groaned and moved his attentions down her neck. She moaned his name over and over as she ground down on him, feeling his hardness against her. But it wasn't enough. She wanted him. She needed him.

She reluctantly pulled away to stand up. With her face flushed and her breast heaving, Ruth kicked off her shoes and reached beneath her skirt, removing her stockings and knickers.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Ruth, what are you…Ruth, you're a nun!"

She laughed, "I was, until today, a postulant only. And need I remind you, I did go to university before I joined the convent. I know what I'm doing, Harry. And I've dreamed of doing exactly this while you sat in that chair of yours."

He shuddered with lust. "Christ, I love you," he groaned, pulling her back to him by her hips.

"And I love you, but please don't take the Lord's name in vain."

But when he found the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head and began pressing open-mouthed kisses to her stomach, she lost all power of coherent speech. Her bra soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Harry pulled her back onto his lap, his tongue swirling over her breasts. Ruth's head fell back and she moaned in appreciation. It had been so long since a man had touched her this way—actually, no man had ever touched her this way. Harry was absolutely incredible. She could feel his love for her in every movement.

Eventually, she was able to unbutton his shirt and run her fingers over his bare chest and down to his belt and trousers. Harry watched her with awe as she freed his hardness and stroked him. He opened his mouth, presumably to make sure this was what she wanted, but Ruth didn't give him to opportunity to speak. She sank down onto him, slowly sheathing him inside her. His lips uttered nothing but her name in a needy moan.

Despite how long it had been, Ruth did indeed know what she was doing. She adjusted to his rather impressive size and kissed him messily as she began to lift herself up and come back down, riding him faster and faster. Harry gripped her hips to help guide her. They moved together, finding a delicious rhythm. A sheen of sweat quickly covered her skin as she worked to find their release. She could feel herself built higher and higher and finally the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Ruth gasped his name as she shuddered and trembled in his arms, and a moment later, she felt Harry join her.

They collapsed against each other. Ruth was breathing heavily, her face pressed against his neck again. Harry's hands covered the expanse of her bare back, gently tracing the ridges of her spine.

"I love you," she told him again, pressing a kiss to whatever part of him she could reach.

His embraced tightened slightly and he whispered in her ear, "Marry me, Ruth."

Ruth could feel every cell in her body at that moment, bare as she was with Harry still nestled inside her. She sat up to look into his eyes, finding only earnest expression there. She traced the lines of his cheeks with her fingers. "I think perhaps we should discuss it with the children first," she answered with a smile.

Harry leaned in to kiss her again. Ruth was ready to tell him yes, and she was rather certain the children would insist upon it. But for now, she wanted to stay exactly where she was as long as she possibly could. For the first time in a very long time, she had something good, and she intended to enjoy it.

 **The End**


End file.
